The installation of cabinets and the like within kitchens is difficult for one person to accomplish in view of the size of the cabinets and the confines of the kitchen enclosure. Accordingly, two or more installers are required, one to position the cabinet intermediate the kitchen ceiling and the kitchen counter top or kitchen floor, and another to fasten the cabinet to the kitchen wall and ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,130 entitled "Vertical Lifting and Placing Apparatus" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,760 entitled "Hoist for Installing Cabinets, Ceiling Frames and the Like" describe sophisticated vertical lifting devices for supporting a cabinet while the installer is fastening the cabinet to the associated wall and ceiling.
A further problem associated with positioning such cabinets is the requirement to level and shim the cabinets prior to final installation. The use of vertical lifting devices, per se, does not readily allow such leveling and horizontal positioning of the cabinets.
One purpose of the invention is to describe a cabinet installation device that allows a sole installer to move the cabinet in the vertical and horizontal directions to level the cabinet to an exact position.